JEALOUS (CHUNJOE VER)
by Pervertpenboy
Summary: Gara Niel, hubungan Chunji dan Ljoe renggang. Ljoe sengaja manas-manasin Chunji, tapi malah dia yang kena batunya. CHUNJOE TEENTOP FANFICTION YAOI BOY LOVE OOC


**1. Author :** Nakamaru Ando

**2. Twitter **: PERVERTPENBOY **Facebook :** Nakamaru Ando

**3. Judul** : Jealous ( Chunjoe Vers )

**4. Kategori :** General , Yaoi, Oneshoot

**5. Cast :** All Teentop Member

**Disclaimer :** Cast merupakan milik agency masing-masing.

**Author Note :**

_Im back with Chunjoe fanfiction. Sebenernya lagi gak ada ide buat ff chunjoe -dan emang lagi males sih, tapi berhubung atas desakan para Chunjoe shipper di facebook yang lagi pada galau karena Chunjoe lagi pada asyik dengan 'selingkuhannya', maka saya buatlah fic ini. Meskipun ceritanya seadanya, saya harap kalian menyukainya._

**Warning :**

**Ini ff yaoi, boylove, geje, typo bertebaran, EYD kacau dan ooc. Jadi kalau gak suka jangan di baca. Author gak terima flame apapun bentuknya.**

**SAY YES TO REVIEW , SAY NO TO FLAME!**

.

.

.

Malam itu Chunji tidak bisa tidur, padahal waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 2 dini hari. Beberapa saat yang lalu dia membuka akun instagramnya. Ia kaget saat mengetahui dirinya di unfollow oleh Ljoe, rekan kerja sekaligus kekasihnya.

"Dasar kekanak-kanakan!" desis Chunji.

Dia dan Ljoe memang sedang marahan, atau lebih tepatnya Ljoe yang marah padanya, karena pada dasarnya Chunji tidak terlalu menganggap penting permasalan yang tengah di keluhkan oleh kekasihnya itu.

Chunji menarik nafas, lalu mengeluarkannya perlahan.

"Tenang Chunji, dia cuman cemburu. Mungkin juga besok dia sudah melupakan masalah itu dan kembali normal!" ujar Chunji meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Chunji berharap esok amarah Ljoe sudah hilang. Lagi pula bukankah hal itu sudah sering terjadi. Meskipun berstatus sebagai seorang seme, Ljoe memang lebih pencemburu di bandingkan dengan Chunji, dan itu membuatnya sering bertindak kekanak-kanakkan.

Keesokan paginya, Chunji bangun agak siang. Untung saja hari itu jadwal Teen Top sedang kosong sehingga tak masalah baginya bangun jam segini.

Chunji keluar dari kamar dengan mata yang masih setengah mengantuk dan sesekali menguap. Sebenarnya ia masih ingin berbaring di tempat tidurnya sampai sore, tapi ia paksakan untuk bangun karena tidur sampai sore bisa menjadi kebiasaan buruk untuknya.

"Annyeong," sapa Chunji pada kekasihnya, Ljoe.

Ljoe yang sedang menontong TV bersama Ricky sempat melirik sekilas pada Chunji, kemudian membuang muka begitu saja tanpa membalas sapaan Chunji.

Chunji berdecak kesal, ia sadar kalau Ljoe sedang mengabaikannya. 'Ck, ternyata dia masih marah. Kita lihat saja sampai kapan dia bisa tahan mengacuhkan seperti ini!' batin Chunji bertaruh.

Chunji memutuskan untuk ikut menonton TV bersama Ljoe dan Ricky. Ia mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah kekasihnya itu. Namun, mengetahui Chunji duduk di sebelahnya, Ljoe merubah posisi duduknya. Ia menghadap ke arah Ricky yang berada di sebelahnya sehingga dia memunggungi Chunji.

Chunji mendesis pelan melihat aksi kekasihnya itu. Ia tak marah, hanya sedikit kesal karena telah di punggungi oleh kekasihnya itu.

Selama beberapa saat mereka terlihat menikmati acara TV yang sedang tayang siang itu. Akan tetapi keadaan berubah ketika masuk jeda iklan.

Di siang hari yang panas itu, iklan ice cream robin tampak menggoda tenggorokan para pemirsa, termasuk Chunji dan Ricky.

"Ahh, siang-siang seperti ini, kayanya enak tuh makan ice cream robin!" ucap Ricky.

"Kau mau makan ice cream?" tanya Ljoe.

Ricky mengangguk, "Nde, Hyung, sepertinya enak makan ice cream dalam cuaca panas seperti ini," katanya.

Ljoe kemudian merangkul Ricky dengan mesra. Chunji mulai melirik dan berusaha untuk mencuri dengar percakapan kekasihnya dengan si fake maknae.

"Bagaimana kalau kita sekarang ke Mall? Kita makan ice cream robin, lalu setelahnya kita nonton film di bioskop?" ajak Ljoe.

"Jinjayo, Hyung? Kebetulan aku pengen nonton Spiderman the Amazing 2!" jawab Ricky dengan antusias.

Chunji merengut kesal mendengar percakapan Ljoe dan Ricky. Ia juga ingin makan ice cream dan nonton film, jeritnya dalam hati.

"Nah, kalau begitu ayo kita pergi sebelum kesorean!" ajak Ljoe.

Melihat wajah Chunji yang bad mood, Ricky berinisiatif mengajaknya juga.

"Chunji Hyung, kau mau ikut gak?" tanya Ricky.

Raut wajah Chunji mendadak cerah. Ingin sekali ia meng- iyakan ajakan Ricky. Namun ketika matanya bertemu dengan mata Ljoe yang menatapnya dengan sinis, Chunji harus mengurungkan niatnya tersebut.

"Nggak ah, kalian pergi saja berdua..." jawab Chunji lemah. Sesekali ia melirik Ljoe yang masih melingkarkan lenganya di leher Ricky.

"Yah, sayang sekali Hyung tidak ikut, padahal makin banyak orang makin seru," sesal Ricky.

Chunji tersenyum kecut. 'Yah, sayang sekali aku tidak ikut, sehingga kalian bisa berkencan dengan leluasa!' geram Chunji dalam hati.

.

.

.

Malam itu Chunji terlihat gelisah. Sedari tadi ia mondar-mandi di depan TV, menunggu kepulangan Ljoe dan Ricky yang hingga kini, pukul 9 malam, belum juga menampakan batang hidungnya.

"Hyung, kau menghalangi pandanganku!" protes Changjo yang merasa terganggu dengan kegiatan Chunji yang menghalangi TV.

"Ah, mianhae," ucap Chunji. Ia kemudian duduk di sebelah Chanjo dengan kesal.

"Kau kenapa sih, Hyung? Dari tadi Hyung marah-marah mulu deh kayanya?" tanya Changjo yang menyadari sikap Chunji yang di nilainya selalu uring-uringan itu.

"Tak ada apa-apa!" jawab Chunji ketus.

Changjo menghela nafas, ia memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya lebih lanjut karena tidak ingin membuat Chunji bertambah marah.

Chunji merogoh saku celananya, kemudian mengeluarkan smartphone miliknya. Ia membuka aplikasi twitternya.

Tak ada update terbaru, ketika Chunji membuka account twitter milik Ljoe, pacarnya. Ia penasaran apa yang di lakukan Ljoe dan Ricky. Apa mereka bersenang-senang? Apa Ljoe tega bersenang-senang, sementara ia di dorm hampir mati karena bosan?!

Chunji mengacak-acak rambutnya, frustasi. Ia kemudian beralih pada aplikasi berbagi foto, Instagram.

Setelah tadi siang ia di kejutkan dengan foto selca Ljoe dan Jinwoo 2AM yang di unggah Ljoe di akun twitternya, kali ini mata Chunji terbelalak kembali ketika melihat sebuah foto yang di upload Ljoe di Instagram.

Dalam foto yang di upload sekitar 15 menitan yang lalu itu, tampak Ljoe dan Ricky yang saling berangkulan di dalam studio bioskop. Dalam foto itu, keduanya tampak tersenyum bahagia dengan Ricky yang menyuapi Ljoe popcorn. Mereka benar-benar sangat mesra.

"AKHH!" pekik Chunji sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya, frustasi.

Mendengar jeritan Chunji membuat Changjo sedikit terlonjak kaget. Ia menoleh ke arah namja yang terlihat sangat kesal itu.

"Kau kenapa, Hyung?!" tanya Changjo penasaran.

Belum sempat Chunji menjawab pertanyaan Changjo, tiba-tiba pintu dorm terbuka dan muncullah Ljoe dan Ricky sambil tertawa-tawa riang.

Chunji membuang muka saat melihat tangan Ljoe dan Ricky yang saling bergandengan. Ia merasa panas dan sakit hati melihatnya.

"Annyeong," sapa Ricky.

Yang menyaut hanya Changjo, sementara Chunji diam seribu bahasa.

Ricky langsung duduk di samping Chunji, sementara Ljoe melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur untuk mengambil segelas air minum.

"Ahh, capenya..." ujar Ricky sembari merebahkan tubuhnya.

"Kau ngapain saja sama Ljoe Hyung?" tanya Changjo pada Ricky, sepintas ia lupa dengan jeritan Chunji beberapa saat lalu.

"Jalan-jalan. Kami makan ice cream bersama, kemudian menonton film di bioskop, lalu makan malam deh," jawab Ricky merinci kegiatan apa saja yang di lakukannya bersama Ljoe.

"Wah, sepertinya seru. Kenapa kau tidak mengajakku?" protes Changjo.

"Siapa suruh tidur terus!" kata Ricky, sementara Changjo tersipu malu. Seharian ini ia memang tidur sampai sore.

Ricky menegakan badannya, lalu menoleh pada Chunji yang sedari tadi diam saja.

"Hyung, aku dengar kau dan Ljoe sedang bertengkar ya?" tanya Ricky.

Chunji menatap tajam namja yang usianya beberapa tahun lebih muda darinya itu.

"Kalau kalian putus, boleh tidak aku mendekati Ljoe Hyung?" kata Ricky melanjutkan.

Chunji mengepalkan tangannya. Dan selanjutnya, sesuatu yang tak terduga pun terjadi.

Chunji melemparkan ponselnya dengan keras, sehingga membuat Changjo dan Ricky terlonjak kaget.

"Entah apa saja yang Ljoe ceritakan padamu. Kalau kau menginginkannya, silahkan ambil saja!" seru Chunji setengah berteriak.

Ia kemudian bangkit dan beranjak menuju kamarnya. Dia sempat berpapasan dengan Ljoe, ia bahkan sempat menabrak bahu Ljoe dengan sengaja, hingga akhirnya ia masuk ke dalam kamar dan membanting pintu dengan keras.

"BRAKKK!"

Ljoe bingung, ia bertanya pada apa pada Ricky dan Changjo, namun keduanya menggeleng tak tahu. Demi tuhan, sepintas ia melihat Chunji menitikan air mata ketika mereka berpapasan.

Ia lalu memungut ponsel Chunji yang tergeletak di lantai. Layar ponsel itu retak, namun masih tetap menyala. Ljoe terdiam saat ia melihat foto dirinya dan Ricky yang ia upload beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Ya, Tuhan, apa yang telah ku lakukan pada Chunji?" batin Ljoe menyesal.

.

.

.

"Hyung, kenapa mereka belum pulang?!" seru Ljoe.

"Demi Tuhan, Ljoe. Ini masih sore, kenapa kau harus sekhawatir itu?!" geram Bang Minsoo, orang paling tua sekaligus leader Teen Top.

Rasanya entah sudah berapa kali Minsoo mendengar pertanyaan itu, hingga ia nyaris bosan. Sore itu semua member, minus Chunji dan Changjo, sedang berkumpul di ruang TV.

"Tapi mereka sudah pergi dari pagi. Ini sudah terlalu lama!" sergah Ljoe tak sabar.

Niel memutar ke dua bola matanya dengan ketus. "Kau berlebihan, Hyung. Mereka kan bukan anak kecil lagi." katanya.

"Aku tidak bertanya padamu!" balas Ljoe ketus.

Ia melirik member yang mempunyai bibir dower itu. Ini semua gara-gara dia. Kalau bukan karena Niel, hubungan dan Chunji pasti akan baik-baik saja sekarang, pikir Ljoe.

"Aku kan cuman ngasih tahu aja," kata Niel beralasan.

"Sayangnya aku gak mau tahu tuh!" Jawab Ljoe dengan nada ketus.

Merasa ada aura buruk di sekitarnya, Bang Minsoo pun segera melerai 2 dongsaengnya itu sebelum terjadi pertumpahan darah.

"Yak, kalian berdua berhenti bertengkar!" kata Minsoo.

"Dia yang mulai duluan, Hyung!" tunjuk Niel pada Ljoe.

Ljoe merasa keberatan di salahkan oleh Niel. "Aku? Yang benar saja, kau yang mulai duluan!" kilahnya.

"Kau yang duluan!" teriak Niel.

"Tidak, kau yang duluan!" balas Ljoe tak kalah sengit.

Bang Minsoo menghela nafas panjang, ia menoleh ke arah Ricky, meminta saran apa yang harus di lakukannya. Namun, si fake maknae itu mengangkat bahu, menyerah.

"LEE BYUNGHUN! AHN DANIEL! BERHENTI BERTENGKAR SEKARANG JUGA!" geram Minsoo kesal.

"Tapi, Hyung, dia yang -"

"Ahn Daniel, diam!" potong Minsoo dengan tegas.

Melihat kemarahan Bang Minsoo, nyali Ljoe dan Niel ciut. Ricky bahkan ikut menegang ketika mendengar Leadernya itu marah. /The power of leader/

Mata Minsoo kali ini terfokus pada Ljoe yang tengah menundukan kepalanya.

"Ljoe, benar apa kata Niel, kau jangan berlebihan. Chunji dan Changjo pasti akan pulang, sekarang bahkan belum jam 3 sore. Tenangkan dirimu, kau itu bukan anak kecil lagi!" kata Minsoo panjang lebar menasihati.

"Nde, Hyung, aku mengerti, maaf aku salah," sesal Ljoe.

"Aku juga tidak ingin kalian bertengkar lagi. Kalau ada masalah, segera selesaikan. Ingat, kita ini 1 team!" kata Minsoo, kali ini di tujukan pada Ljoe dan Niel.

Kedua anak itu hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Kau juga, Ricky!" seru Minsoo tiba-tiba dengan wajah serius.

Ricky yang sedang minum tersedak ketika namanya di sebut-sebut. Matanya membulat seakan tak percaya.

"AKU?!" Ricky memekik.

"Bercanda hehehe" kata Minsoo tiba-tiba sambil cengengesan, sementara Ricky yang tidak menganggap candaanya itu tidak lucu, merengut kesal.

.

.

.

Setelah membeli beberapa cemilan dan minuman di Lotte Mart, Chunji dan Changjo mencari tempat duduk di sekitar departement store itu.

"Ayo, kita duduk di sini saja, Hyung!" ajak Changjo, sementara Chunji hanya menurut saja.

Selama beberapa saat, keduanya tampak menikmati roti sandwith yang mereka pergi. Suasana saat itu bisa di bilang sepi-sepi ramai, Chanjo dan Chunji yang mengenakan topi dan kacamata hitam tidak perlu takut di kenali orang lain, sehingga mereka bisa makan tanpa terburu-buru.

"Hyung, aku kaget loh saat Hyung tiba-tiba mengajakku jalan," kata Changjo, kemudian menggigit sandwithnya.

"Waeyo? Kau tidak suka?"

Changjo buru-buru menggeleng, "Aniya, bukannya aku tidak suka. Hanya tidak biasa saja." katanya.

"Benarkah? Berarti kita harus sering jalan-jalan nanti!" balas Chunji canggung.

"Badmood, eoh?" tebak Changjo seperti sudah tahu apa yang sedang di pikirkan oleh Chunji.

Chunji terdiam. "Apa jelas terlihat?" tanyanya yang di balas dengan sebuah anggukan oleh Changjo.

Ia menarik nafas panjang, kemudian menghembuskannya secara perlahan. Di tatapnya sandwitch di tangannya yang sudah habis setengahnya itu. Selera makan Chunji tiba-tiba hilang, ia sudah tak bernafsu menghabiskan sisa sandwitchnya.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Ljoe Hyung?" Chunji mengangguk. Sekali lagi tebakan Changjo tepat sekali.

"Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikirannya seperti apa, Changjo. Sudah 3 tahun, tapi dia belum bisa bersikap dewasa." ungkap Chunji.

Changjo mendengarkan cerita Chunji dengan seksama. Ia memilih untuk menjadi pendengar terlebih dahulu.

"Jika terjadi sesuatu, aku lebih sering mengalah. Aku berharap itu akan membuatnya berpikir lebih jernih, tapi yang terjadi dia malah semakin besar kepala," keluhnya.

"Tapi aku merasa Ljoe Hyung sudah lebih dewasa loh. Dia seperti itu hanya padamu saja kok," sahut Changjo.

"Makanya aku pikir hubungan kita itu jalan di tempat, tak ada kemajuan. Sedikit-sedikit cemburu!"

"Loh, bagus dong. Cemburu itu kan tanda sayang. Itu artinya Ljoe Hyung sangat perhatian padamu." kata Changjo.

"Bagus katamu? Oh, kau tidak lihat sendiri bagaimana berlebihannya dia jika cemburu. Dia terlalu posesif, Changjo!" Seru Chunji kesal.

"Kalian harus bicarakan semuanya baik-baik, Hyung," kata Changjo memberi saran.

"Kau pikir aku tidak pernah melakukannya, eoh? Berkali-kali aku bicara padanya, tapi tak ada hasilnya!" Chunji menghela nafas, menyerah.

Chunji mendesis kesal setiap mengingat-ingat penyebab retaknya hubungan dia dan Ljoe. Dan semuanya di akibatkan oleh hal sepele, menurut Chunji. Jika sudah cemburu, temperamental Ljoe sering kali meningkat, ia seringkali merasa benar sendiri dan selalu menyalahkan Chunji. Egois, memang begitulah sifat Ljoe.

"Tapi menurutku kau harus tetap bicara dengannya. Komunikasi yang baik itu penting loh, Hyung. Kau tidak ingin terus-terusan begini kan? Lari tidak menyelesaikan masalah, Hyung!" Ucap Changjo.

Chunji terdiam, bagaimanapun ia tak ingin masalahnya dengan Ljoe berlarut-larut seperti sekarang. Selain karena membuang-buang waktu, ia juga tak ingin terus-terusan sakit hati melihat Ljoe yang sengaja membuatnya cemburu.

"Kau yakin aku harus melakukannya?"

Changjo mengangguk, "Tentu saja, aku mendukungmu, Hyung. Fighting!" Ia mengepalkan ke dua tangannya, memberi semangat.

Chunji menarik nafas panjang, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. "Kau benar, aku harus melakukannya. Aku harus bicara dengan Ljoe!" Ujar Chunji dengan semangat.

"Ayo, kita harus pulang sekarang!"

Changjo memekik, "Pulang? Sekarang?" tanyanya memastikan.

"Iya, Changjo, kita pulang sekarang!" Kata Chunji sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi kita belum makan siang, lalu bagaimana dengan nonton bioskopnya?" Protes Changjo.

"Lain kali saja kita teruskan. Nanti aku akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan ke tempat yang lebih layak!" Chunji buru-buru menarik lengan Changjo, sementara si maknae hanya bisa pasrah mengikutinya.

Chunji dan Changjo baru kembali ke asrama ketika langit sudah mulai gelap. Mereka terlihat tertawa bersama, saling bercengkerama satu sama lain. Entah apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan. Yang jelas mereka terlihat sangat akrab.

"Kami pulang!" Ujar Chunji dan Changjo ketika mereka memasuki asrama.

Namun ke duanya terkejut ketika melihat Ljoe sudah ada di hadapannya. Raut wajahnya terlihat kesal dengan tangan yang menyilang di dadanya.

"Dari mana saja kalian?!" Tanya Ljoe ketus. Ia menatap tajam Chunji.

"Kami baru saja jalan-jalan, Hyung," jawab Changjo, padahal pertanyaan tadi di tujukan pada Chunji.

Pandangan mata Ljoe tiba-tiba tertuju pada tangan Chunji dan Changjo yang sedang bergandengan. Hatinya mulai bergemuruh, ia kesal melihat kekasihnya bergandengan dengan namja lain.

"Lepaskan!" Perintah Ljoe seraya melepaskan tangan Changjo yang menggenggam tangan Chunji dengan kasar.

"Kau apa-apaan sih, Ljoe?!" Protes Chunji tak terima. Ia merasa tak enak pada Changjo.

"Kau itu kekasihku! Kau tidak boleh bergandengan dengan namja lain!" Bentak Ljoe.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Apa aku protes saat kemarin kau bergandengan tangan dengan Ricky? Tidak, kan?!" Seru Chunji dengan nada yang tidak kalah tinggi.

"Itu beda, kami hanya -"

"Apanya yang beda?! Itu sama saja!" Potong Chunji dengan cepat.

Mata Chunji terlihat berkaca-kaca. Ia merasa ke dua matanya terasa panas dan berkunang-kunang.

"Kau tahu, kau itu orang paling egois yang pernah ku temui!" Seru Chunji dengan nada tercekat.

Tanpa menunggu reaksi Ljoe, Chunji buru-buru berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Chunji, tunggu aku!" Ljoe terlihat mengikuti Chunji, namun Chunji terus berjalan tanpa menoleh.

Bang Minsoo, Niel, dan Ricky yang mendengar kegaduhan terlihat bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi dengan Chunji dan Ljoe.

"Changjo, apa yang terjadi dengan mereka?" Tanya Minsoo pada Changjo.

"Biasalah, Hyung, percekcokkan dalam rumah tangga," jawab Changjo asal.

"Ya, aku serius!"

"Aku juga serius, Hyung!" Sergah Changjo.

Bang Minsoo mendesah, "Aku harus melerai mereka!" Katanya.

Namun sebelum ia sempat pergi, Changjo menahannya. "Jangan, Hyung. Biarkan mereka menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri," ungkap Changjo.

"Benar, Hyung, lebih baik kita tidak usah ikut campur," timpal Niel menambahkan.

Bang Minsoo menatap satu persatu dongsaeng mereka yang menatapnya dengan penuh harap. "Baiklah, tapi jika terjadi sesuatu, kalian tidak boleh protes dengan apa yang akan ku lakukan pada mereka, sebagai leader dan juga orang paling tua disini!" Ungkap Minsoo yang di balas dengan sebuah anggukan oleh ketiganya.

Di dalam kamar, Chunji berdiri menghadap tembok, membelakangi Ljoe yang berdiri tak jauh di belakangnya.

"Chunji..."

"Apa?!" Sahut Chunji ketus.

"Kita harus bicara,"

"Apa lagi yang harus kita bicarakan? Kau bahkan tidak pernah mendengarkan apa yang ku katakan." Keluh Chunji.

"Aku mendengar." Balas Ljoe tak kalah sengit. "Kau saja yang banyak alasan. Apa salahnya sih tinggal jujur," lanjutnya.

Chunji menoleh, ia menatap Ljoe dengan tajam. "Demi Tuhan, Ljoe, aku sudah jujur. Aku sudah mengatakan semuanya padamu. Tidak ada hubungan apa-apa di antara kami!" Ungkapnya.

"Tapi kenapa kau harus berciuman dengannya? Kau kan tahu sendiri kalau aku tidak suka pada Niel!"

"Itu untuk kebutuhan pekerjaan, Ljoe!"

"Kau bisa menolaknya!"

"Ini bukan masalah aku bisa menolaknya atau tidak. Aku hanya mencoba untuk bersikap profesional," kata Chunji menjelaskan.

Ljoe berdecak, "Ck, profesional? Profesional apanya, Chunji? Kau jelas-jelas menikmatinya!" Tuduh Ljoe dengan nada mencomooh.

Chunji tak kuasa untuk menahan bulir-bulir air mata yang membasahi pipinya. Belum pernah ia merasakan hatinya sesakit itu. Bagaimana bisa Ljoe menuduhnya seperti itu, sungguh kurang ajar sekali, pikirnya.

Semua ini berawal ketika Chunji harus berciuman dengan Niel di atas panggung. Meskipun berkali-kali ia menjelaskan pada Ljoe kalau itu hanya tuntutan pekerjaan, tetapi kekasinya itu tak pernah percaya, malah sekarang ia menuduh Chunji kalau ia sendiri memang menikmati ciumannya itu bersama Niel.

"Aku sudah jujur padamu, Ljoe. Sekarang terserah kau saja maunya seperti apa!" Ujar Chunji di sela-sela tangisnya.

Ljoe terdiam, sesungguhnya dia sendiri tak tahu apa yang di inginkannya. Ia hanya ingin Chunji menjadi miliknya seutuhnya. Dia tak suka melihatnya dekat-dekat dengan namja lain. Dia sadar kalau dirinya sudah bersikap egois, tapi mau gimana lagi, Ljoe sendiri susah untuk mengontrol rasa cemburunya yang terkadang membabi buta itu.

"Aku lelah, Ljoe. Aku lelah dengan hubungan kita yang selalu berakhir dengan pertengkaran seperti ini," Chunji diam sejenak, mengambil nafas. Ia kemudian melanjutkan, "Aku ingin kita... Putus saja, Ljoe!" Ungkap Chunji dengan nada tercekat ketika harus mengucapkan kata putus.

Ia memejamkan ke dua matanya, membiarkan air mata yang tak dapat ia kontrol itu membasahi pipinya.

Mata Ljoe membulat ketika mendengar ungkap Chunji barusan. Pikirannya mendadak blank, dan lututnya terasa lemas.

"Chunji..." Lirih Ljoe lemah. "Kau tidak serius kan?" Tanya Ljoe memastikan kalau apa yang baru saja di dengarnya itu salah.

"Ani, aku serius. Aku sudah memikirkannya matang-matang," jawab Chunji sambil sesekali terisak.

"Tidak, kau bohong, Chunji. Kau tidak serius ingin putus dariku kan? Kau... mencintaiku kan?!" Sergah Ljoe.

Ljoe menghampiri Chunji kemudian merengkuh bahu kekasihnya itu dengan kasar. "Aku tidak mau putus, aku tidak mau. Aku mencintaimu, Chunji!" rengkuhan Ljoe semakin keras sehingga membuat Chunji kesakitan.

"Ljoe, hentikan, kau menyakitiku!" Chunji berusaha menepis lengan Ljoe yang mencengkeram bahunya.

"Mianhae," Ljoe mundur selangkah, ia terlihat menyesal. "Chunji, tolong pikirkan lagi..." pintanya.

Chunjie menggeleng, "Mianhae, aku tidak bisa, Ljoe," jawabnya. "Aku sudah terlanjur sakit hati," katanya melanjutkan.

"Maafkan aku, aku mengaku salah padamu, aku terlalu egois. Tapi please, beri aku kesempatan lagi!" Mata sayu Ljoe memandang Chunji dengan pandangan nanar.

Chunji terdiam. Ia memikirkan kata-kata Ljoe. Batinnya bergejolak, apakah ia harus menyudahi hubungan mereka, atau kah ia harus memberi namja di hadapannya itu kesempatan sekali lagi?

"Ljoe, sejujurnya aku ragu kalau kau bisa berubah jika kuberikan kesempatan," ungkap Chunji.

Ljoe menarik dan menggegam tangan Chunji.

"Aku janji akan berubah, Chunji. Kumohon..." pintanya dengan penuh harap.

Melihat kekasihnya sudah berada di dalam kendalinya, Chunji menyeringai nakal. "Baiklah, aku akan memberimu kesempatan, tapi dengan beberapa syarat," ujarnya.

Bagai mendapat angin segar, raut wajah Ljoe terlihat lebih cerah. "Araseo, apapun akan ku lakukan!" serunya dengan bersemangat.

"Pertama, kau tidak boleh cemburu kalau aku dekat-dekat dengan namja lain!"

"Errr, baiklah, akan kucoba," Ljoe terlihat enggan.

"Yang kedua, kau tidah boleh PHP -in Ricky. Meskipun aku kesal padanya, tapi aku juga kasihan jika dia terlalu banyak berharap karena kau PHP -in," ungkap Chunji.

"Baik, aku janji,"

"Ketiga, kau tidak akan dapat 'jatah' selama seminggu!" Chunji tersipu malu, wajahnya merona merah.

"Apa? Seminggu terlalu lama, sayang!" protes Ljoe.

"Jangan protes. Kau bisa self service sendiri kalau sedang tidak tahan." Ljoe merengut kesal, tapi ia tak bisa melawan Chunji.

"Dan yang ke empat adal -"

"Kok banyam amat?!" potong Ljoe yang merasa keberatan dengan banyaknya syarat yang di berikan Chunji.

"Terserah aku dong. Kalau kau tidak suka, kau bisa melupakan semuanya dan hubungan kita resmi berakhir saat ini juga!"

Ljoe mendesis, "Gak apa-apa kok, kau boleh memberikan syarat sebanyak yang kau mau," katanya buru-buru karena tak ingin kekasihnya itu berubah pikiran.

Chunji tersenyum puas, ia merasa di atas angin karena bisa mengendalikan Ljoe. "Yang keempat, aku mau mesra-mesraan dengan Changjo dulu!" katanya.

"Yak! Kau tidak boleh -"

"Ingat peraturan pertama. Dilarang cemburu!" potong Chunji dengan cepat sebelum Ljoe hendak protes.

Chunji pergi meninggalkan Ljoe untuk menemui Changjo, sebenarnya ia tidak akan benar-benar bermesraan dengan Changjo, yah sekedar untuk berbincang-bincang saja, pikir Chunji.

Ljoe mengacak-acak rambutnya, frustasi.

"Chunji..."

Chunji menoleh, "Apa?" sahutnya dengan ketus.

"Popo dulu..." dengan manja Ljoe memonyongkan bibirnya, meminta kiss sebelum Chunji pergi.

"Oh ya, selain sex, selama seminggu juga no kiss, no hug, and no date!" Kata Chunji seraya tersenyum licik, kemudian meninggalkan Ljoe yang tengah melongo.

"Akh, andwae..." teriak Ljoe frustasi.

~ The End ~

.

.

.

Reviewnya please, biar saya semangat terus bikin ff. Lagian biar saya tahu apa kekurangan dalam ff buatanku.

Sangkyu ^^


End file.
